Summer Of Songs
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: When Ally has to take her sister, Emily, to see the tour of a famous pop star, which Ally hates, she thinks her whole summer is a disaster. But what happens when she meets this pop star? Anything can happen when your on tour, especially if your Austin Moon!
1. Chapter 1

**Me- "I would love to, but I don't own Austin & Ally, I just own the idea for the story, isnt that right Ross?"**

**Ross- "Yep, she's right, enjoy the story guys, its awsome!"**

**Me- "Thanks Ross!"**

**Summer Of Songs**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

So here I am, stuck in some stupid hotel room, because my little sister, Emily, wanted to follow a pathetic, egotistic pop star, and I have to look after her. Driving her around, and going to every concert. I miss my whole summer, for this.

Why do I have to be the oldest?

"Come on Ally! I need to get ready for the first show tonight" Emily screams as we enter the hotel.

"Calm down, we wont miss it. Its only 2pm, the show doesn't start till 7." I say as I walk up to the front desk, where an old, grey haired man is checking something on his computer.

"Hello Miss, last name please" he says as he looks up from the computer.

"Dawson" here goes the worst summer of my life.

"Ok, just sign here." he passes me a white slip of paper, where I sign on the bottom line. Which the man snatches away from me.

"Your in room 35, just go up to the second floor, and to your left" and with that, he passes me the key, and turns back to his computer.

Emily basically dragged me upstairs towards our room. I couldn't understand how she was so excited to see some boy. There were so many other ways to spend the summer. I could have been by the beach with Trish, going to see Dallas working at the cell phone accessory cart.

I sigh at the thought of him.

Ever since I saw him when I was 15, I had an immediate crush on him. His kind eyes, his hair that flops just the right way. But I can never talk to him, I always end up giggling, and making a fool of my self. But I was sure this summer would be better. Trish had been prepping me for weeks to talk to him like a normal person.

But no, I have to go a whole summer without seeing him, and watching the same show, over and over again.

As we enter our hotel room, Emily gets out her ipod and starts playing music, the same songs she will be hearing over and over again all summer, how am I going to cope.

She opens her suit case and gets out her favourite red dress, and pumps, and runs to the shower.

"Emily calm down, we have hours till the concert."

"I know, but I cant wait!" she shouts jumping up and down.

I lay on my bed, and fall asleep.

I must have been asleep for a few hours, because when Emily wakes me up, its 5pm. Only two hours to the concert.

I quickly change into my black skinny jeans, and yellow top, with my yellow pumps on my feet. Just because I'm spending all summer in a corner with sweaty young teenagers dancing, doesn't mean I cant look good.

Once again dragged by Emily, we run to my car and drive to the arena. It takes me ages to find a parking space, but when we find one, I quickly lock the car, as Emily screams at me to hurry up and get in line.

As I stand there in line, a cool breeze flows through. Oh I love Miami in the summer, shame im stuck with screaming teens. I would love to be at home, with my piano, writing songs.

The line shortens, and we head to the V.I.P area, which my parents pay hundreds, so we can be as close to the stage at every show. I think I will be deaf by the 3rd show. As we are crowded in the small pen, the lights go down. Suddenly the whole place is full of screams, and they start to chant…

AUSTIN MOON!

**Me- "Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, will update as soon as I can. Thanks for your help Ross"**

**Ross- "S'ok, later readers!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

**Me- "Once again, I don't own Austin & Ally, but it would be awsome if i did! Dont you think so Laura?"**

**Laura- "Yea! It would be so cool! enjoy chapter 2! I know I did!"**

**Me- "Thanks Laura!"**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

God, I love performing! Heading out on stage, to hear everyone screaming your name!

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" I hear as the stage goes dark and I take my place. This is the first of my shows in the USA tour, and I know no better place to start then Miami.

I was out in Miami yesterday, just hanging with Dez, well, trying. I couldn't move through all the screaming girls that crowded me.

I love my fans, but sometimes I just want to be left alone.

As we ran through the food court, and out of the mall, I saw a shop called Sonic Boom. It looked like a music shop. I made a note in my mind that I needed to visit that shop when I had time. I doubt it would be soon, as after this show, I would be heading straight for Chicago for the next show. It would have to be at the start of September, when we headed back for Miami for the last show.

But I had to concentrate on this show.

I took my place in the middle of the stage, when suddenly the spot light shined down on me. This was it, with my favourite red and yellow guitar on me, I started playing Heard It On The Radio. The crowd went wild!

So much screaming and shouting, but when I started to sing, so did the crowd.

What up!?

Summer in the sand

He's a drummer in the band

Drop the beach

He's a DJ at the boardwalk

I smile and I tan

And her sandals in her hair

Rockin' her shades

You could almost see the eyes lock

What could be better

Then a party in the weather

With the both of us together

In the backdrop?

Everything was right

And the day turned into night

With the music and the lights

that's when we stop

Oh, I heard it on the radio

Sing it out loud

Oh, coming down to see your show

Uh, uh, oh

Everybody now

I heard it on the radio

Oh, ohoo

Uh, uh, oh

Everybody now

Coming down to see your show

Play it back, play it back

One time yeah

I heard it on the radio

Board and a wet suit

On the day we met

You'd think if you were

Catching a wave

Shorts and a jet ski

All the other summer things

Kickin it in the sun

All day

We only got time for each other

And we only got time for the summer

Everybody knows

If you gotta let it go

Take the chance

Make it go your way

Oh, I heard it on the radio

Sing it out loud

Oh, coming down to see your show

Uh, uh, oh

Everybody now

I heard it on the radio

Oh, ohoo

Uh, uh, oh

Everybody now

Coming down to see your show

Play it back, play it back

One time yeah

I heard it on the radio

Okay

Listen to the story 'bout the party

'bout the glory 'bout the summer that would raise the bar

Anyone will tell you

It was chillin', it was stellar

The best time we've had so far

Everybody together

Always goin' "Never Better"

And the good times go on and on, and on

Never will forget it

doesn't matter where were headed

I'll remember when I hear our song

What!

Oh, heard it on the radio

Oh, coming down to see your show

Uh, uh, oh

Everybody now

Heard it on the radio

Oh, ohoo

Uh, uh, oh

Everybody now

Coming down to see your show

Oh, oh, oh

I heard it on the radio

Oh, oh, oh

I heard it on the radio

Oh, I heard it on the radio

Everybody now

Oh, coming down to see your show

Uh, uh, oh

Uh, uh, oh

Play it back, play it back

One time yeah

Uh, uh, oh

And then the crowd screamed!

**Me- "Thanks for reading chapter 2! Anything else you wanna say Laura?"**

**Laura- " Um, the song in this chapter was Heard It On The Radio by the amazing Ross Lynch (Austin)"**

**Ross- "Aw, thanks Laura! Your awsome too!"**

**(Laura blushes)**

**Me- "(laughing) Thanks guys! See ya!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me- "Hey Callum, are you going to help me today?"**

**Callum- "Sure, I'd love to. Charlotte doesnt own Austin & Ally, but I would love it if she did!"**

**Me- "Aw, thanks Callum!"**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

He's only just finished the first song, and im bored already. How am I going to survive this many shows. I look at Emily who's screaming her head of, and jumping up and down. All around the pen, people are shouting and dancing. I think I'm the only one who is bored here.

After hours of boring songs, and costume changes, I have never seen a guy wear that many clothes. He stands on the stage scanning around the pen.

I know what this is, this is the moment when he chooses one screaming, pathetic female to dance with him while he sings.

Its at this moment when panic, I cant find Emily!

"Emily! Emily" I scream, as Austin grabs the hand of a girl. She looks about 16 with red hair, she is wearing a very revelling dress. Typical I think to myself, as always, the guy chooses the girl showing the most skin!

My mind suddenly races back to Emily. I'm still screaming her name, not that she could hear me above the noise of Austin Moon trying to score with some strange fan.

When I finally find Emily, she is stood as close to the stage as allowed. I grab hold of her, and bring her into a hug. I know she is upset that Austin didn't choose her, and I can see many girls are also crying.

"It should have been me" I faintly here her cry as her tears roll down her face.

I manage to calm her down, and when the red headed girl is back in the pen, all the crying girls suddenly smile and start dancing again as it's the last song. Emily does the same. She grabs my hands and jumps up and down, so I have no choice to dance with her.

Finally, I think to myself as the final song ends. I am so tired, and I can hear my bed back at the hotel calling me. This time I drag Emily, as she is determined to find a way backstage. I actually have to throw her over my shoulder to get her out. As I carry her to my car, she playfully hits my back.

I put her down in front of my car. "Get in" I say to her.

"But I need to go see Austin" she wines.

"You are going to see him nearly every night, this whole summer"

I say to her as we both climb into the car.

When we finally get back to the hotel, Emily is asleep. So I pick her up and lock the car. As I walk into the hotel, a woman is behind the desk.

She looks up and laughs, "Good night?" she whispers.

"You could say that" I whisper back as I walk up to our room.

When I've unlocked the door, I lay Emily down on her bead, and head to the bathroom.

I look at my watch, exactly midnight. I look in the mirror and remove my make up, brush my teeth and change into my Pjs. I lie in my bed and I think…

This is going to be a long summer.

**Callum- "I love this chapter!"**

**Me- "Thanks Callum, I hope the readers like it to!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me- "Raini, I dont own Austin & Ally do i?"**

**Raini- "No she doesnt, but enjoy the chapter, its amazing! Please reveiw guys!"**

**Me- "Thanks Raini"**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm ecstatic as I walk of the stage!

The crowd is still screaming as Dez runs up and hugs me. I put my hands up, as if I'm surrendering as his hug caries on. He hugs me after every show, but I still find it very awkward. Its been weirder though, during the first tour I ever did, he would tear off his pants and give them to me after ever show.

When Dez finally lets go of me, I am quickly pushed into my dressing room, where I find the biggest stack of pancakes covered with lots of syrup! Oh how I love being on tour!

"Austin, you have 10 minutes till we need to be out of here and on the tour bus." says Harvey as he walks into my dressing room.

Harvey is my bodyguard. He's tall, has no hair, and is always dressed in black, with his ID card hanging round his neck.

"But Harv, I just got these pancakes" I whine to him. I love being on tour, but… but… THERE PANCAKES!

"No buts Austin! We need you out of hear as soon as possible, and on your way to Chicago." and with that, he left.

God, I just got pancakes, my dream food, and I don't have enough time to eat them! This is the only thing I hate about being on tour!

After what feels like seconds of scoffing down pancakes and syrup, I head to the tour bus. As I walk through the door, I am once again surrounded by screaming girls, but this time I don't mind, there all very cute.

Just as I'm about to head to a group of them, I feel someone pushing me towards the tour bus. I look over my shoulder, its Harvey.

"We don't have time for your flirting" Harvey shouts over the girls.

I sigh at this comment, because I know its true. So I climb onto the tour bus, and wave goodbye to the crowd that has formed. I prepare for Chicago.

The tour bus is massive, and I love it there. With lots of arcade games, laptops, flat screen TVs, and just enough pancakes and syrup to last me forever. I climb up the steps of the moving bus to my bedroom. I walk past my bad who are all laying in the bunk beds down the small passage.

"Night guys" I say as I reach my room.

"Night Austin" they say in unison. I close my door and fall onto the neatly made double bed. It wont be as neat by the end of the tour.

I climb into bed still fully clothed, I don't want to move because I'm so tired, but I just cant sleep because I'm so excited about the show.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I wake up around 9, by the sound of my band downstairs.

I take of the clothes from last night, and change into my black jeans, red t-shirt and black waistcoat.

Downstairs all the band is playing on the Xbox 360, arguing over a goal which was scored on Fifa.

"Guys" I say, but there still arguing. "GUYS!" suddenly they stop arguing and look at me.

"Are we at Chicago yet?"

They all look at each other and look back at me.

"Yes" they reply, once again in unison. Sometimes I think they can read each others minds.

"Great, I'm going out, and guys, Tom so scored that goal!" I say as I walk to the door, but they start arguing again.

As I open the door, I come face to face with the person I would want to see least in the entire world.

My ex girlfriend…

Cassidy.

**Raini- "Oh, oh, oh, let me do this part!"**

**Me- "Ok Raini, you can do it"**

**Raini- "Charlotte doesnt own Xbox 360, or Austin & Ally, or anything in this story. She only owns the plot!"**

**Me- "Thanks Raini!"**

**Raini- "Any time Charlotte! Please review guys!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ross- "Is it my turn yet?"**

**Me- "Yep, go on Ross"**

**Ross- "Charlotte doesnt own Austin & Ally. But she would like to thank everyone who reveiwed this story, especially queenc1 for the amazing reveiws. It means alot to her!"**

**Me- "Thanks Ross!"**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Wake up! Wake up" Screams Emily in my ear. I open one eye slightly and almost scream from the shock of seeing Emily standing over me, wide eyed.

"Uh, what time is it Emily?" I moan.

"Its 9am, and I'm hungry" she whines. Truth is, I am as well. So I get up, shower and dress in my yellow sun dress and pumps. When I walk out of the bathroom, Emily is sitting on her bed with her headphones in. I can faintly hear Double Take playing. I seriously wonder how she wont get bored of listening to this guy all summer, while I have already.

She pulls out her earphones when she sees me at the doorway. Quickly she jumps up and walks over to me. I wonder what she is doing when she puts her arms around my waist and hugs me.

Emily is only 13 years old, but is small for her age. She had brown hair like me, and green eyes. She may be small, but she can stand out in a crowd. The only time she hasn't, was last night. But I wasn't surprised that Austin chose the other girl over Emily, as half the other girls body was on show.

"Thanks for taking me to see all the shows Ally. I've always wanted to go on tour with Austin Moon" I bring her in for another hug, and we walk to a near by restaurant for breakfast.

We chat the whole time during the meal, Emily deciding what she is going to wear to every show, to make sure she looks amazing if Austin picks her out of the crowd. She even starts to decide on things that I could wear, so she doesn't feel embarrassed when out with me. Thanks Emily!

After breakfast we return to the hotel, and pack up our clothes. I return the key and thank the woman at the desk, then were on our way again. Off to Chicago for tomorrow nights show! Emily falls asleep listening to her music, which leaves me with nothing to do but drive.

While driving down the motorway, I start to create a tune in my head. Before I know it I'm singing lyrics which I have come up with.

_Can't see the door inside this tiny room_

_Can't hear my thoughts above this noise_

_Won't make it out alive, I assume_

_Cant' escape from everything_

_Its you I try to call_

_But to late, I'm trapped_

_Gonna have to take the fall_

_Can't find no way out_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you saving me?_

_Could this really be?_

_Is this it for me?_

_What will I see again?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

Its after I finish singing the chorus when I realise Emily doesn't have her earphones in anymore.

"Ally…" oh god, oh god. My mind is panicking

"That was…" here we go, that was rubbish Ally, you should never sing again ever!

"AMAZING! Did you just come up with that?""Um… yea, do you really like it?" nobody ever hears me sing. I create songs in my book, but no one ever looks in it, because I go mental when people touch it.

Me and Emily chat till she falls back asleep.

I can't believe my sister heard me sing, I think to myself as I park at the hotel.

We have finally reached Chicago.

**Ross- "Thanks for reading this guys!"**

**Me- "Yea, and thanks for your surport!"**

**Laura- "Charlotte, can I say something?"**

**Me- "Um, sure Laura"**

**Laura-"I just want to say the song used in this chapter, WAS written by Charlotte, and she does own that song, it is called "Who are you?" and that is not the full song. She hopes you like it, and would love it if you reveiwed it, so she can know if you want to hear more of her songs!"**

**Me- "Thanks guys"**

**Ross & Laura- "Its ok, bye guys!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me- "For this chapter I have a special guest, everyone please welcome... BELLA THORNE!"**

**Bella- "Thanks! Charlote doesnt own Austin & Ally, or Shake It Up. But she wanted to include some of the awsome characters we ave on the show. I hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

**Me- "Thanks Bella!"**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Well, this is awkward! I think to myself as I stand opposite Cassidy.

"What are you doing here Cassidy?" I sigh as I step down from the bus.

"I came to see my Austy!" she says cheerily. Cassidy walks towards me, places her hands around my neck and leans in to kiss me. What does she think she's doing, she broke up with me a few months ago for some basketball star.

I push her shoulders back, and for a second she looks shocked.

"What's wrong Austy?

"Really Cassidy, do you really not remember running off with some guy you had only just met?" I say to her as I push past. I need to go to the Shake It Up Chicago set, they want me to dance on the show today.

Naturally I said yes, as dancing is my 3rd favourite thing. Behind singing, and of course pancakes!

"Austy…" she wines , following me to the car which is waiting near by.

"No buts Cassidy, leave me alone" I shout to her as I get in the car. I quickly slam the door and face the driver.

"Drive, please drive" and we're off.

It takes half an hour to arrive at the Shake It Up set, but when I get there a massive crowd has formed. After what just happened, this is what I don't want to see.

Its time like this when I love having Harv around! He opens the guys door, and makes a path through the crowd for me to walk through.

As I walk through the door, Gary Wilde runs straight towards me.

"Austin! Great to see you! Lets get you to your dressing…" just as he's about to finish his sentence, two blonde kids run up to us. They look like twins, and are wearing very strange clothes. The boy is wearing some kind of sequin jacket, skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a massive G on it. The girl has a sequin dress with a massive T on the front.

"I am Gunther" says the boy.

"And I am Tinka" says the girl

"And we are, the Hessenheffers!" they say in unison.

Ookkkaaayyy, I think to myself, these two are wired.

"Anyway…" Gary says, changing the subject. "Let me show you to your dressing room" He says, pushing me forward, but we are stopped by the twins.

"Wait Gary! Let us show him!" Screams Tinka. Garry hold his hands up in surrender, and passes me over to the twins.

They chatter all the way to my dressing room, but I'm not listening to any of it. I look around the stage and see girls. One has red hair, and the other is dark skinned with brown hair. I remember those two, there Rocky and CeCe. Two of the best dancers on the show. I remember once there was a rumour of me dating one of them, which was of course a lie.

But the two other girls I have never seen before. One is small, with brown hair, she's staring at me, mouth wide open.

She is tugging at her sisters dress, obviously telling her to look my way, when she turns around, my heart skips a beat. She's beautiful. Wearing a yellow sun dress and pumps, her brown curly hair falling on her shoulders.

Who is she? I haven't seen her on this show before, is she new? I don't know, but there is only one thing on my mind right now.

I need to know who she is.

**Me- "So there finnally going to meet! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and having some Shake It Up characters included. They will be included in the next chapter, and i would love to know if you would like any more show characters included."**

**Bella- "There are so many shows she could include in this story, but dont worry, the main story will still be Austin and Ally, but we want to know if you want anyone else included, so please reveiw!"**

**Me- "Thanks for your help Bella, will update soon guys!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me- "Today i have Zendaya, who plays Rocky to do the intro!"**

**Zendaya- "Hi! Charlotte doesnt own Austin & Ally or Shake It Up, she just owns the plot!"**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The only reason I love going to Chicago is because I get to see Rocky and CeCe, who I met when I was 12, and we have stayed in touch ever since. I love coming to see them, as they teach me to dance, instead on flailing my arms about like I normally do. And I teach them to play the guitar.

So when we me and Emily had placed our bags in the hotel, we left for the studio to surprise them. It didn't take long to arrive at the studio, but there was a huge crowd, some special guest must be inside or something. I battled past the crowd, and reached Dave, who is the security guard. I waved hello, and he let me in. Rocky and CeCe told him me and Emily could come and visit whenever we want.

When we were inside, we headed straight for the stage, where I knew my friends would be preparing for the show.

I was right, when I reached the stage, they were there. Dancing there heart out, as they always did. I waited for there practise to end, before jumping on the stage.

"Surprise!" Me and Emily shouted.

"Oh my God!" CeCe said, with a huge smile on her face, running up to hug me.

"What are you guys doing here!" Rocky shouted, also running for a hug.

We all shared a large group hug, before breaking apart to talk. We were talking on the stage for around ten minutes before the large group that was waiting outside started screaming. This must be a really famous guest, I thought to myself. Who ever it was walked into the studio, but I wasn't paying attention, I was to busy catching up with my friends.

I started to feel someone tugging at my dress, I looked down and saw that Emily had her back to us, with her mouth wide open. I turned her way, to see what she was so shocked at, and then I saw him.

Austin Moon.

Typical, of all the special guests this show could have had, they chose Austin Moon. I think Gunther and Tinka were taking him to his dressing room. Austin didn't look like he normally did, he kept his head down, looking at the floor. Is something wrong with him?

Why do I care? I think to myself. As I'm about to turn back to my conversation, he lifts his head up. He's looking directly at me, why me? As he reaches his dressing room, he winks in my direction.

**EW!**

"Hey Ally!" Says Gary as he walks up to me. "The shows about to start girls, get ready!" he says to Rocky and CeCe, they both salute to Gary and wave to me as they walk off.

"Ally, you left something last time you were here, follow me" Gary leads me towards the spare dressing room, where I find my favourite acoustic guitar.

"Thanks Gary, I've been looking for this for ages, I thought I lost it.!" I say cheerfully.

"Its ok, you sure you want to stay in here during the show?" I nod at his sentence, I love the spare room, as it is mostly empty, with a few chairs and a mirror. Every time I come here, I bring my guitar and my book, and come up with some songs.

"Ok, if you need anything, just shout, and I'll look after Emily on set!"

And with that Gary leaves. I take a seat on the sofa, and adjust my guitar.

I grab my book out of my bag, and open it to where I had written the lyrics that had come to me in the car.

I start playing a few chords, till more lyrics come to me.

_Standing in the darkness with you_

_Out of breath from running_

_What are we supposed to do_

_I'm waiting, I'm praying_

_I ask who on earth are you?_

_No answer was ever given_

_Everything I had is gone_

_But all you said was "Run!"_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you saving me?_

_Could this really be?_

_Is this it for me?_

_What will I see again?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

I stop playing there as I can sense something is wrong.

Someone is spying on me. I walk towards the door and open it.

That's when I come face to face with Austin Moon.

**Zendaya- "The song used in this part is owned by Charlotte, and it is another part of "Who Are You?" which was used in an earlier chapter. Thanks for reading!"**

**Me- "Thanks Zendaya! Please reveiw guys, I hope you liked it!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Laura- "Is it my turn yet?"**

**Me- "Yep, go on Laura"**

**Laura- "YAY! Dont know how many times were going to have to say this, but Charlotte dosnt own Austin & Ally, or Shake It Up, hope you like this chapter!"**

**Me- "Thanks Laura!"**

**Laura- "Can I ask you something..."**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ok, I know I shouldn't have been spying on this girl, I just trying to find someone to tell me what the time was. Since the show had already started, everyone was at the stage. I had knocked on every door down the hall, when I heard singing.

It was like being in a trance, I kept getting closer and closer to the music, amazing music.

I didn't want to open the door, as she might have stopped singing, so I just stood there. Listening.

I was stood there for a few seconds, when the music stopped, and everything went silent. Suddenly, the door started to open, and I completely froze.

The next thing I know is I'm face to face with a girl. The same girl I had seen on the stage. The same girl which I needed to know. Just standing there, staring at me. A book held tightly to her chest.

"Wha…what do you think your doing?" the girl says, she sounds very angry. I don't know what to say, I'm still frozen, say something Austin, SAY SOMETHING! Its me, Austin Moon, confident, can talk to anyone. But this girl, this girl I have only just met, how is she making me speechless?

"I… I… I'm sorry. But that was amazing!" is she, is she blushing? "Do you write song?" She nods stiffly to me, saying nothing. "Your really good, can I have a look?" I ask as I try to take the book, but her grip tightens.

"Don't touch my book!" She practically screams at me. I jump back in surprise.

"S…Sorry" I quickly say.

We both stand there in silence till I hear Gary calling me. I choose to ignore him, till he walks through the doors at the end of the hall.

"Ah, Ally, I see you've met our special guest!" Ally, so that's her name!

She says something under her breath, it sounds like "Not so special if you ask me". Does she not like me or something?

"What was that?" me and Gary say together.

"Um, nothing, I didn't say anything" she quickly says.

"Oh, ok. Austin, we need you on set, Now!" Gary says before heading back down the hall. Ally starts to close the door, when I stop it with my foot.

"What do you want?" Ally says, she sounds annoyed.

"Are you not gonna watch the show?" I say giving her my best smile.

"Nope, I prefer to stay away from egotistic, nosy pop stars" she slams the door in my face then, since I removed my foot.

Well she's rude, but how did she make me so nervous?

I try to forget about Ally when I open the double doors to the stage. I probably wont ever see that girl again anyway, so I should just forget about her.

As I perform my dance for the show, and the whole show is finished. The young girl who was on the stage with Ally tries to run towards me, but Harvey stops her. I try and shout to him that its ok, but its to late. Someone is pushing me out the door. I place my sunglasses over my eyes, and wait for Harvey to create a path through the fans.

As I climb into the car, I turn my head back to the studio. that's where I see Ally, guitar case round her shoulders, book in her hands still. She's standing with Rocky, CeCe and the little girl. That must be her sister, as they look kind of similar.

Both Rocky and CeCe wave to me, and the young girl is shouting and screaming like the rest of the crowd. But Ally isn't doing anything, she's just staring at my direction. I can't take my eyes off her. Even though she was so rude earlier. I decide the best thing to do, is to wink at her. All the girls scream as I do this, thinking I was doing it for them. But Ally knows its for her, and instead of doing anything back, she just rolls her eyes.

Its at this moment I can just feel like I'm going to see more of Ally.

**Me- "Laura, he so fancys you!"**

**Laura- "SSHH!"**

**Me- "(Laughing) Thanks for reading guys. i will update when I can!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me- "Today I have Adam Irigoyen to do the intro!"**

**Adam- "Hey guys, Charlotte does't own Austin & Ally, or Shake It Up, she just owns the plot. So enjoy! Hey, are Ross and Laura going out yet?"**

**Me- "(Sigh)"**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When the four of us leave the set, I try to avoid Austin's eyes, staring at me. But I can't help but look and think how much I hate him. But still, he stairs, he even winks at me. Austin Moon has winked at me twice, some girls would consider that a dream come true, but not me. It feels more like a nightmare!

After I drop of CeCe and Rocky back at there place, I drive myself and Emily back to the hotel to get ready. Rocky suggested that myself, her, CeCe, Ty and Deuce go out for a meal at the Olive Pit, so we can all catch up. She said that her mom and dad didn't mind looking after Emily, while we were out.

When were back in our room, I head for a shower, while Emily has a quick nap. I choose to wear a light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. I add my black gladiator sandals, and dark blue clutch.

Emily showers, and changes into her black leggings and long pink top, with bright pink pumps. Its around 6pm when we get in my car, dropped of Emily at Rocky's place, and drive to the Olive Pit.

As I walk up to the restaurant, I feel someone place their hands around my waist, pick me up and spin me around. I am worried at first, but then I look behind me, and see its Deuce Martinez. He was the first person I met, when I was in Chicago. He introduced me to everyone.

"Deuce! Put me down!" I say to him, still spinning.

"What's the magic word" He teasingly sings to me.

"Please! I'm going to be sick!" he quickly puts me down and steps away.

"Well don't throw up this way, this is new!" He says opening the right side of his jacket, which I can see is full of fake watched and chains.

Typical Deuce!

He places his arm round my shoulders playfully, and we walk to the restaurant. When we get there, Ty looks angry at Deuce.

"Get your arm of my girl man!" He says as he pushes Deuces arm off my shoulder, and picks me up in a hug.

"Hey, she aint your girl dude, she is so mine!" Deuce says when Ty puts me back on the ground.

"She isn't any of yours guys, she is so Austin Moons!" buts in CeCe.

WHAT! I think to myself.

"Yea, you should have seen him earlier, he winked at her twice! When he was entering the studio, and when he left!" Says Rocky.

I go red at this comment, and choose not to mention the everything that happened earlier.

I look at Ty and Deuce, who are both holding there hearts.

"Ew! There is NO way I fancy that big headed "Star""

Both boys punch the air as if to say victory. They notice that the other has done the same thing, and start to playfully argue over me again. I miss this.

We take our seat at the table, and order our drinks, the conversation changes many times. From my rubbish dancing, to Shake It Up, anything and everything. We are probably the loudest people there, as Ty and Deuce argue again and again over the most stupid things.

Around half way through the meal, I get up and head for the bathroom. I check my phone on the way back to our table, when suddenly someone barges into me, and I fall to the ground. My phone falls out of my hands. My head starts to hurt, but other then that I'm fine. I look up to see who it was who bumped into me. it's a boy, wearing black jeans, and a red hoody with the hood up and a black cap on his hair. I can see a small wisp of blonde hair falling out of the cap, and brown eyes staring intensely into mine.

Oh god no, please no, don't let this be him.

Not again, not here, not now.

I'm staring directly into the brown eyes of Austin Moon.

**Me- "Thanks for reading guys, please reveiw, I would have had Adam doing this part, but he's to busy trying to convince Ross and Laura that there perfect for each other! See ya readers!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me- "Ok Callum, your up!"**

**Callum- "YAY! Charlotte doesnt own anthing in this story, only the plot. Thanks everyone for the amazing reveiws, it feels amazing knowing you guys like it!"**

**Me- "Thanks to queenc1, kiki4love and CodysGirlFriend for your amazing surport. And in anwser to you hoping for ally moon, i hope that Bella and Zendaya are raura and auslly shippers, as me and many others are. But i still would be extreamly jelouse if this happend!"**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I look down to see who I have just barged into.

OH WOW!

Its Ally, she looks amazing, she is amazing. Ever since she left the studio I couldn't help but think of her, her smile, which she has never given me, but I would die to earn it.

I offer her my hand, so she can get up, but she pushes it away. She holds onto the door frame behind her, and climbs to her feet. She looks amazing in her dress, her hair curled more then usual. She is beautiful.

I shake my head, and forget these ideas, when I realise she is staring at me like I'm crazy. I only just met this girl, how can she have such a hold on me. She doesn't even like me. But even so, I am determined to get her to like me.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't see you there!" I quickly say, to brake the awkward silence which has fallen between us.

"How could you not see me, I'm not invisible." she snaps at me. How can I offend her so much. I don't know how its possible to like someone, who hates you as much as this. But there's some kind of force which keeps pulling us together. Its like all of a sudden, I don't feel complete without her around.

No, I cant be…

"Are you stalking me?" Ally suddenly says.

I quickly shake my head, ok, I might have known that she would be here tonight. I had heard Rocky and CeCe talking about it before I left the studio. I just wanted to see her again.

"Well, if you are, stop it. I have to see enough of you this summer, without bumping into you every five minuets." she adds.

What does she mean? She can clearly see the confusion on my face, so she adds.

"I'm being dragged all around America, because my sister wants to see your whole tour." Oh wow, a whole summer to convince Ally I'm not a bad guy, and could be more than a friend.

Challenge Accepted!

She sighs as she walks back to her table. "Stop following me." she adds in a teasing tone as she goes. Does that mean she wants to see me again. I don't know, but I'll take it as a yes. I would take any chance I have to see this girl again.

I stair at the ground as I smile of the thought of seeing her all summer. Its there where I notice a small yellow object, with a music note design on the back. I pick it up, its Ally's phone. She must have dropped it when she fell.

"Ally…" I start to shout, but she is to far away, and I don't want anyone to recognize me. So I place the phone in my pocket.

This is a good enough reason to see her again, if she wants her phone back.

I sneak out of the restaurant un-noticed, and head for my car which is parked outside. As I drive home I finally have to admit something to myself.

I am in love with Ally Dawson.

**Callum- "Thanks for reading guys, I hope you like he story, and Charlotte will update when she can."**

**Me- "I know that my chapters are short, but I have written 10 chapters in 3 days! But thanks for reading anyway, please reveiw :)"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me- "Hey guys, today a really good friend of mine, Leah, or CodysGirlFriend, wanted to do the intro. So, take it away Leah!"**

**Leah- "Hey! Charlotte doesn't own Austin & Ally, or Shake It Up. I'm loving this story and Chazza is mint! Enjoy!"**

**Me- "Thanks Leah, enjoy the chapter guys!"**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I have a huge smile on my face as I walk back to our table.

What just happened? I hate that guy…don't I?

I forget about all of what happened when I reach our table. When I sit down, Rocky looks at CeCe in a strange way. Did they know that Austin was here, no, they couldn't. I hope they didn't know, they would never stop going on about it if they did.

Its around 10pm when we leave the restaurant. I tell Rocky and CeCe that I will drive them home, and go say goodbye to Deuce and Ty.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you guys home?" I ask, I don't mind.

"Na, I got my car here, and I don't mind dropping Deuce off on my way back to my apartment." Ty says before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Ty!" I say with his arms still around me.

"You to Ally" he quickly adds.

"Yo, what about me?" Says Deuce as Ty removes his hands from me. I look at Deuce and see his arms wide open.

"Oh, I'm not going to miss you at all!" I say sarcastically as I walk towards him. He places his hands over his heart again, and pulls me into a hug. Once again he lifts me off my feet and twirls me around.

"Okay, fine, I'm going to miss you!" I scream as Deuce is twirling me round. He puts me down.

"I'm gonna miss you too Ally" He says, before giving me a kiss on my cheek. I start to blush. Both Ty and Deuce see this and start to laugh, I just roll my eyes.

"Ok, I need to go, those two are waiting" I say, pointing back to my car, where Rocky and CeCe are making faces at us. All three of us laugh before I walk to my car and sit in the driving seat. "Bye guys, I promise to visit soon!"

"Bye Ally!" they both sing together, waving as I drive off.

As I park up at the apartment blocks where Rocky and CeCe lives, the both look at me suspiciously. After a moment of silence, with them still staring at me, I finally say…

"What?" this is kind of creepy.

"Oh come on Ally, we're not stupid." Rocky says, leaning forward.

"I seriously don't know what were talking about!" what is going on with these girls? After another moment of silence…

"We know you bumped into Austin Moon at the restaurant!" CeCe screams. Oh God!

"Yes, fine, I bumped into Austin. Let me set this straight before you think were getting married. He bumped into me, we had the most awkward conversation ever, and I left. End of story. No love story here. I hate that guy." As I say the last sentence, it doesn't feel right. I do hate him, don't I?

They both sigh and look at each other, "Fine" they say in unison, but I don't believe them. There up to something.

I tell them not to mention the meeting to anyone, especially Emily, as I would never hear the end of it. I carry Emily downstairs, as she is asleep, and drive back to the hotel. The man behind the desk just ignores me as I walk past.

I place Emily in her bed. She needs her sleep for tomorrow, another show. I go the bathroom to change, I search for my phone, it must still be in my clutch. When I have finished in the bathroom, I grab my clutch from my bed, and search inside. Its not here, where is it, WHERE IS MY PHONE?!

I must have dropped it when Austin bumped into me, he must have picked it up. I try to sleep, but I can't, I need my phone.

I must have only gotten a few hours sleep before Emily wakes me up. We have our breakfast, go back to the hotel. The whole day is spent trying on clothes for the concert. We have our dinner, shower and change for the show. Emily has finally decided on her purple skirt and black top, with purple pumps to match. I let Emily choose my outfit, and she does a pretty good job.

She chooses me some red skinny jeans, and a cute yellow vest with music notes on the front. She matches it with some cute black boots.

"This is a really good choice Emily, thanks!" I say cheerily as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, there Austin's favourite colours!" she giggles as she says this.

Of course they are.

We head to the arena after I park the car. Were early tonight so we don't have to wait long in line. When we get to the V.I.P pen, I stand and wait for this whole thing to be over.

When Austin comes on stage, butterflies appear in my stomach, I have to say, he looks cute in his black jeans, red shirt and black tie.

NO, STOP IT ALLY! You don't like this guy, he's just going to choose some cheep girl to dance with, and not even look at me. At least that's what I hope.

I stand around the pen, with teens dancing all around me. I keep my eyes to the ground. It's the last song of the night, thank God, I want to get out of here. But something feels wrong, the girls are just standing there, open mouthed, shocked. I eventually look up at the stage.

There is writing going across in the lights. I move as close as I can, to see what it says. And that's when I see it.

Austin is standing on the stage, with a rose in his hand, and… MY PHONE! I knew he had my phone.

I look up at the writing, it reads…

ALLY DAWSON, TO GET YOUR PHONE BACK, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO COME DANCE WITH ME!

**Me- "Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will update when I can. But till then, please reveiw! My friend Leah is also writing a story on here called Nothing. I think you should all check it out, its AMAZING!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me- "Hey guys, i dont own Austin and Ally, or Shake It Up, as you know by now. I'm just gonna give you the story now."**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I need to do this, I need to know if she likes me, I need to know if she feels the same…

I **need **her.

As I stand on the stage, I freeze. This could go very wrong. The crowd could hate me, I could mess everything up, and worst of all, Ally could reject me. But I have to do this, I need to know if she loves me.

I can hear my heart beat so loud as I stand, stone still on the stage. Waiting. You could hear a pin drop at this moment, its so quite. But what else can I do, I can't see Ally through the crowd, just open mouthed girls.

Where is she?

Has she left?

"Ppsssttttt Austin…" I hear someone shout from the stage. I turn from all the shocked faces, to see Dez instead. Oh god, why did I think this was a good idea? I walk of the stage, and see a face I have wanted to see again for ages.

Ally's.

She looks upset and amazing at the same time. Her clothes are made up of my favourite colours, yellow and red. But her face looks red, like she's been crying. Oh God, I knew this was a bad idea.

"Al…Ally, are you ok?" I say as I run up to her. I try to look into her eyes, but she is avoiding mine.

"What was that Austin? I barley know you, you met me a couple of days ago, and suddenly this…" she says, pointing out to the stage.

"Why didn't you come on stage with me?" I say, trying to change the subject. She rolls her eyes.

"For so many reasons, but mostly because I have terrible stage fright."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know" I feel so bad, she must have felt terrified standing out there, her name flying through the stage.

"No, you don't know anything about me. That's the problem Austin."

"I know, but ever since I saw you in that studio, I felt some kind of connection. We have so much in common, you and me, we both love music…" I try to think of other reasons, but none come to mind, as she has lifted her head up, and I am lost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Austin, but I can't do any of this. I should leave now, so nobody knows its me. Go finish your show, forget about me. One day you will not be able to remember my name." I can see tears filling up in her eyes, and I can feel them in mine.

We don't say anything else. I hand her the phone back, and she leaves. Holding her sisters hand along the way.

"Well, that was interesting…" says Harvey. "But I'm afraid that your going to have to finish your show Austin. Your fans are waiting" I am pushed back out on stage. How can I perform after everything that has just happened?

I hear the music to Not A Love Song playing, the crowd forgets everything that just happened and starts to dance again. The fact that this song is last breaks my heart. This should be a love song. I need this love song.

"STOP THE MUSIC!" I shout. Suddenly, the whole place goes quite.

"There is only one song which I want to sing right now, and its not mine. Its Ally's. The song I cant get out of my head." I grab my acoustic guitar from the set, and start to play.

_Can't see the door inside this tiny room_

_Can't hear my thoughts above this noise_

_Won't make it out alive, I assume_

_Cant' escape from everything_

_Its you I try to call_

_But to late, I'm trapped_

_Gonna have to take the fall_

_Can't find no way out_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you saving me?_

_Could this really be?_

_Is this it for me?_

_What will I see again?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Standing in the darkness with you_

_Out of breath from running_

_What are we supposed to do_

_I'm waiting, I'm praying_

_I ask who on earth are you?_

_No answer was ever given_

_Everything I had is gone_

_But all you said was "Run!"_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you saving me?_

_Could this really be?_

_Is this it for me?_

_What will I see again?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_We can not stay_

_Running on our way_

_When I fall to my knees_

_And you help me_

_I know this is where I should be_

_But still so many questions_

_Still so many questions_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you saving me?_

_Could this really be?_

_Is this it for me?_

_What will I see again?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

I don't wait for any applause, I run. When I see Rocky and CeCe I stop.

"Hey Austin, how did it go? Where's Ally? Did you kiss her? I told you this would work!" CeCe quickly rants.

I shush her, "Which hotel is Ally staying at?"

"Um, I think its Chicago Bay Hotel… why…?" I don't stop for the end of her sentence. I run straight to my car, and dive to the hotel.

When I reach the hotel, I stop at the reception.

"What room is Ally Dawson staying in?" I quickly say, I need to see her.

"I'm sorry Sir, she and her sister checked out earlier, their on their way back to Miami." she says.

No, this cant be happening. I shout thank you as I run back to my car. You need to do this Austin.

I turn on the engine and drive. I need to be with this girl, this is my chance.

Its now or never.

**Me- "Hey, I hope you like it. I'm going to leave it on a cliff hanger for abit, as I am determind to make the next few chapters amazing for you. thanks for reading!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ok, i dont own Austin and Ally, but i hope you like this chapter. i tried to compleate it as fast as i could, as you guys have been telling me to write more. i hope you like it, please reveiw.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

We sit in silences as I drive. I know Emily is mad at me. What have I done? I've ruined her summer.

"Emily, I know your mad at me…"

"MAD AT YOU!" I'm furious. You meet Austin Moon, my favourite singer in the world. You don't tell me, and then, to top it off… YOU TURN HIM DOWN!" She smiles as she says the last sentence.

Maybe she's not as mad as I thought.

When I park up at a gas station, I hug her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your summer" even though she's that mad, I still feel sorry.

"Its ok, at least I get to see Trish when we get home." she says hugging me back. Its true, Trish can make anything amazing.

I fill up the tank, pay, and drive off. Emily falls asleep listening to her Ipod. Once again she I can her Austin's voice. It's The Way That You Do. My heart breaks thinking of him, of how I walked away.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I drive.

Its early morning when we reach our house back in Miami. I carry Emily up to her bed, and grab our bags. The house is empty, as parents decided to take a trip while me and Emily were on tour. So I guess I have some time to prepare myself for any questions they come up with.

I climb up the stairs, go to my room, still fully clothed. I don't want to change, I just want to lay. I feel so weak and lonely. This has been a really bad summer. I fall asleep crying.

I wake up at around half one, wow, I really was tired. I see no point in opening the store today, since its so late. So when Emily wakes up, we spend the rest of the day watching films. She always knows how to cheer me up.

I call Trish at around 8, when Emily has gone to bed.

"Hey Ally, how's the tour? Is it as bad as you thought?" I really don't want to talk about this right now.

"Uh, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm back in Miami, and I need to open the store tomorrow, do you mind coming over to look after Emily?" I just want to be surrounded by the instruments tomorrow.

"Um, I'm meant to be working at Look Who Smells perfume store tomorrow, but I guess they wont mind me taking another day off. I've had the last two, they wont mind one more." typical Trish, she's had so many jobs, and not cared about any of them.

"That's great. Got to go, I'm really tired."

"Ok, see you tomorrow round 8ish" then the line dies. I head up to my bed, and fall straight to sleep.

My alarm goes of early the next morning. I shower, and dress in my brown shorts, white floral top, and brown heel boots. The door bell rings, and I run downstairs and open the door. I am greeted with a hug from Trish.

"Ally, are you ok? Why are you home so early?" all the questions I wanted to avoid today.

"I'm sure that Emily will tell you later. I've got to go and open the store. Bye Trish." I don't wait for an answer, I just run to my car, and drive to the store.

I've been in the store for hours, and not one customer. I put a sign up saying that I'm on a break, and will be back in 10 minutes. I head up to my practice room. I've missed it here. My piano by the wall, the colourful fridge, my A light on the wall. The only place where I can be me.

I take my place at the piano and play a tune I had been coming up with since I realised I had a crush on Austin. Just thinking of him made my heartbreak. I start to sing.

One of a kind

How do I feel like this

I see butterflies where ever I go

Do you feel the same

Or is this just for show

Going our of my mind

I think I'm going crazy

Can barley stand up

I'm not just being lazy

Don't know how it happened

But everything seems right

Not living in darkness

Cause everything looks bright

Think I've found the guy of my dreams

Or at least that what it seams

Can hear my heart beat so loud

Cant seem to get you out of my mind

You are just one of a kind

(one of a kind)

Could never forget you

You just one of a kind

(one of a kind)

Never thought I'd feel like this

Might never feel it again

This feeling isn't ordinary

This feeling isn't plain

Got me feeling so nervous

In the middle of a spotlight

As much as I try and try

It's my feelings I can't fight

Think I've found the guy of my dreams

Or at least that what it seams

Can hear my heart beat so loud

Cant seem to get you out of my mind

You are just one of a kind

(one of a kind)

Could never forget you

You just one of a kind

(one of a kind)

I have never seen anyone

As rocking as you

Best person I know

No one could separate us two…

I hear a knock on my door. I wipe the tear which was falling down my cheek, and open the door.

I am face to face with Dallas.

At any other time, I would have been happy to see him, but now I couldn't care less.

"Hey… Hey Ally, Trish said that you were back in town, and I was wondering if you… wanted to go see a movie with me?" he says, looking down at the floor and rubbing his head. Before this summer, this would have been the happiest day of my life, but not today.

"Um, sure. The store is empty any way, so how about now?" he nods, I grab my book, and we walk downstairs. I locked up the door, and we headed for the cinema. We were silent the whole time.

Dallas paid for our tickets and we entered.

Zalians 3, typical. A horror movie, a boys best way to make a move on a girl. I sit there bored for ages when Dallas yawns and tries to put his arm around me. No, I don't want to be here. I push his arm off, and walk out of the cinema.

"Ally, where are you going?" I can hear Dallas shout, but I don't listen, I reach my car, and drive home.

I don't want to speak to anyone, I don't want to see anyone.

I want Austin.

**Ok, the next chapter will be very short, as i dont want to put much for Austin, as its a surprise. the song used in this is mine, and its called one of a kind, i hope you like it. please reveiw.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Okay guys, this chapter is shorter, but only because i want to keep what happens next a surprise. i know you guys want me to hurry up with the story, but i am trying to make the next chapter amazing, as i think it will be the final chapter :( sorry to say this, but i dont know when my next chapter will be, as i have a lot of homework to do, and i might not have time to compleate it. i will update as soon as i can. i dont own Austin and Ally.  
Here you go guys.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I pull out my phone from my pocket, Ally should be here any minute.

**Earlier that day.**

As soon as I reach Miami, I pull out my phone. Since I picked up Ally's phone, I put her number on my phone.

I dial the number, and wait for the answer. I need to talk to her. It rings several times before a strange voice answers.

"Hello, Ally's phone." who is this girl?

"Hi, is Ally there?"

"No, she's at work. Who is this…" it takes a few seconds, then she realises. "Oh my god, this is Austin Moon, isn't it!" I sigh, this is defiantly not Ally. Suddenly, a voice shouts in the background…

"No way, that is so not Austin!" I recognize this voice. Ally's sister. She must have grabbed the phone, as I am now talking to her.

"Austin, you need to see Ally, she is so upset." she screams down the phone.

"This is Ally's little sister isn't it? I need to see her too"

"I'm Emily. Come to my house, I have an amazing plan!"

She gives me the address and I drive straight there.

When I arrive, Emily, and the unknown girl are waiting, they drag me inside.

"Ok, here's the plan. There's this boy called Dallas, who Ally used to have a major crush on." my heart hurts at this sentence. "We tell him to ask Ally out on a pretend date. We see if she still likes him, because you would have to be amazing to change Ally's mind on him" this girl seriously knows how to break my heart. "If she denies him, we defiantly know she fancy's you. So you do something amazing!" she tells me the whole plan, and it sounds so good. All we need to do is get Ally out of Sonic Boom.

Sonic Boom, where do I know that shop. Suddenly I remember, that was the shop where I needed to look in last time I was in Miami. To me this just proves it even more to me.

I was meant to be with Ally.

So that's what happened. Ally denied Dallas, so here I am. Standing in Sonic Boom.

Waiting for the girl of my dreams.

**i know it was short, but the next chapter is a surprise. please reveiw, and i will update when i am sure the next chapter is amazing.  
thank you all for reading this story, i would love to know if you want a sequal to this story, or if you would like a new austin and ally story all together. thanks for reading.  
please reveiw.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys, i dont own Austin and Ally. im sorry i havent been uploading lately. i have been busy with homework, and helping my friend Leah (CodysGirlFriend) because she broke her finger! so heres half of the final chapter.  
Enjoy!**

**Part 1 of the end.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Don't stop Ally, just drive. I want to be at home.

When I finally reach my house, I just sit there, I want to cry. But I have to stay strong, for Emily, and for myself. I need to forget about Austin and move on with my life.

I climb out of the car, and try and open the door, but its locked. Trish must have taken her out. I grab my key from my pocket and walk inside. Its deadly silent.

I try to think of some new lyrics, but my brain is to scattered, so I just watch TV.

I'm sat there for hours, just staring at the screen. Its around 6pm when I decide to go for a shower. I have already texted Trish, telling her to drop Emily off before 9.

I stand in the shower, the water somehow clearing my mind. For seconds I forget all about Austin, and everything that has happened this summer.

When I walk into my bedroom, towel covering my body and hair, I notice something hanging on my closet, with a note stuck to it.

As I step closer, I realise it is a beautiful dress. Just shorter than the knee, a rich purple colour, strapless with a sweetheart neck line. Lying on the ground beneath it are matching pumps, with a heart on the toe.

Its beautiful.

I read the note stuck to it.

**Dear Ally. I hope you like the dress and shoes. Put it on and meet us at Sonic Boom at 9. Lots of love, Trish and Emily. X**

She knows I hate surprises…

I slip on the dress and shoes, its beautiful. I curl my hair, and put on some natural make up. I'm very happy when I look at my reflection. Whatever there planning must be really cool to give me a dress like this.

I look at my phone, 8:30. I should get going. I open the door and climb in the car. Turn on the engine, and I'm off.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the car park of the mall. Its empty. This is really creepy, I don't know what's going on, or what's going to happen, but I'm scared. The mall is dark apart from a few street lights. Its to quiet, I'm so used to having people barge into me, and hearing people scream. But no, it's the complete opposite.

I walk past all the shops, so many jobs that Trish has had. Cupcake City, where she gave me a cupcake which she dropped on the floor, the Pet Store where she lost a snake in Sonic Boom. The Make Up Kiosk where she stole free samples, and of course Pirate Frank's Fish Fry where she fried everything in the restaurant. She was fired from all these jobs, and many more. I think she is determined to go through every shop in the mall.

As I walk through this place, my mind wanders so many times on all the memories I have here.

My mind quickly shoots back to the reason I'm here when I see the huge Sonic Boom sign a few shops down. I can hear music coming from there.

It sounds like Jason Derulo- It Girl. That's one of my favourite songs.

Each step gets me closer, the music getting louder, my heart beating faster.

I'm on the side of the building, and I hold onto the wall.

Breath Ally, breath. I sigh, and take one step forward. Why am I so nervous? Its probably just Trish and Emily with some stupid surprise to try and make me feel happier.

I turn the corner and walk inside Sonic Boom. And that when my heart races. Butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

Because this is the moment when I see it, I see him. Standing there in a black suit and purple tie to match my dress. Hair that flops just the right way, with kind eyes. He is amazing, and talented…

He is Austin Moon.

**hey! hoped you liked this part, and i will upload the ending asap. please reveiw!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**hey guys, so this is the last chapter :( i really hope you liked my story, and i hope to write more in the future. i dont own Austin and Ally.**

**Final part 2**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

She's here, she's finally here. Ally is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her smile, her beautiful smile, I have finally earned it. She is perfect. Its in this moment, this one moment, I know I want to spend my whole life with her.

The room is lit up entirely by candles. Her favourite song playing it the back ground. Nothing could be better, everything is perfect in this exact moment.

I step closer to her, I can see the gold flecks in her brown eyes. My eyes move to her lips as I start to lean in, she does as well.

This is it, the moment I have dreamed about ever since I met this girl.

This amazing girl…

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I have never thought that one moment could be so perfect.

Our foreheads touch, and I look into his eyes for a second, then close mine.

When our lips touch, fireworks shoot.

I have never felt happier then I do now, standing her. This moment could not be more perfect. At the start of this summer, I had never dreamed that I would be stood here, kissing Austin Moon. The guy I hated, the guy who I thought was stalking me…

They guy I love.

We stand there, his hands round my waist, my hands round his neck.

After what feels like hours, we break apart. We just stand there, we don't say anything, nothing needs to be said.

"Finally!" I hear coming from the stairs. I look up and see that Emily is stood there, Trish next to her, laughing. I laugh to, so does Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I love her laugh.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

We stand there laughing for a few seconds, when Trish has a good idea.

"Emily, lets go back in the practice room. Leave these two love birds for a bit."

Emily whines as she walks into the other room, Trish following her. They close the door, and we are alone again.

Austin removes his hand, and goes to the space where the piano should be. They must have moved it.

"So, Ally Dawson. Would you like to dance?" he doesn't realise how bad a question this is.

"Well, Austin Moon. I would, but you would probably break something. I cant dance" he laughs after I say this.

"Well, I must insist this one dance."

"And what if I refuse?"

"You can't" and with that, he grabs my hand, and spins me. I am pulled into this slow dance.

"I might leave if your going to be so rude" I say jokingly. He sighs.

"Ally, I have already lost you once. I am never going to loose you again…

I love you Ally Dawson"

"I love you too Austin."

And with that, we kiss.

**THE END**

**PLEASE READ**

**i have love writing this story, and it sounds like you did to. thanks for all the amazing reveiws, it means so much to me. please reveiw, and if i get enough reveiws, i will do a sequal. thanks guys :)**

**BYE! X**


End file.
